


The Way God Made Me

by phasha18



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Gen, Injury, Injury Recovery, May contain spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Asher’s hiding something big from his friends. Bigger than when he revealed to Jordan and the Bakers that he was living in a guest house.How will his friends react when they discover what he’s been hiding for so long from them?Want to know Asher's secret then read a long to find out with his friends.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions? Research did go into this story, it also started as a dream.

**Disclaimer** : _ I don’t own any of the characters from All American - they belong to their creator. I do own Alex Adams._

###  **THE WAY GOD MADE ME**

####  ** _Part 1_ **

Asher Adams has a well kept secret from his friends, not even Jordan his best-friend knows it. Asher had slowly lost his hearing from the age of six years old to being almost completely deaf in his right ear and mostly deaf in his left ear. His older sister had learned sign language with him so that he wouldn't be alone, but she'd also gone with him to every appointment out of curiosity. Alex was the one to suggest that Asher go to speech therapy, which now at the age of seventeen was why his friends had no idea. Asher's hearing-aids were next to invisible when he was at school or playing football, while at home with just his sister things were different. There were days when Asher flat out refused to wear them, so he wouldn't talk to their father and today seemed to be one of those days. 

Alex tapped Asher on the shoulder before he looked at her as she sat down. _'Ash, what is it?'_ Alex signed as she watched her little brother from across the kitchen counter.

_'It's nothing. I don't know,'_ Asher signed back, he definitely wasn't in the mood for talk if their father was home.

_'Dad's gone. He left early this morning if that's what you're worried about,'_ Alex smiled as she signed to him before she was watching him dig a small carry case from his pocket.

_'Are you sure?'_ Asher signed, raising his eyebrow at her as he held onto the case watching as his sister nodded at him. Once he realised that Alex wasn't lying, Asher put both the hearing aids in and waited for his ears to adjust again. "When's he due back?"

"Couple of days. Now do you want to tell me what's up?" Alex questioned, reaching for Asher's hands to stop him from signing again. 

"I don't know. Okay? Dad's been acting weird," Asher muttered, Alex sighed as she stood up again and walked around the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around him. 

"I know, look don't worry about it. I'll tell you what I'll meet you after school today and watch practice...I could be late though," Alex said as she rested her head on top of Asher's before she kissed the side of his head. 

"Don't turn up. You can be embarrassing," Asher stuck his tongue out at her and wrapped his arms around her hugging her from his seat. 

"Me embarrassing? Never, it's dad you have to worry about, now go get ready for school," Alex laughed, before she was pushing him off the stool and towards the stairs to his room. 

The end of the school day, Alex turned up to the end of practice in time to see Asher take a rather violent knock to the head. Alex waited a moment before Coach Billy Baker turned around and saw her standing leaning against the fence. Billy motioned for Alex to go to Asher as the teams medic went to him. Alex ran over to Asher and crouched beside him as he was moved onto a stretcher. 

"Wait just a minute. I'm his sister, I need to see something," Alex spoke quickly and quietly to the two medics who nodded and set the stretcher on the ground again. "Take his helmet off for me, please?" Alex was signing as she spoke so that Asher knew what was going on. She didn't care that his friends, his team mates didn't know. _'I'm sorry kiddo,'_ Alex signed as Asher's helmet was taken off and she noticed some blood trickling down the side of his head from his ears. 

_'Alex? What's going on?'_ Asher signed almost clumsily as he looked at his sister before put his hand to his right ear and pulling it away again and seeing the blood. 

“Alex, would you like to explain?” Billy questioned as the medics stood up and picked the stretcher up again carrying Alex off the field and towards the ambulance. 

“Not now, I promise we will just not here,” Alex answered before she was following closely behind the medics who'd stopped when Asher had mumbled something to them. Billy watched closely as Alex started signing to Asher again. _'It's okay, I'll meet you there. Promise,'_ Asher nodded before he was loaded into the ambulance. 

Forty minutes later and Alex was sitting with Asher in one of the curtained rooms in the emergency department. Initially they had said all he had was a concussion until Alex explained that Asher had Invisible-In-Canal hearing aids. Asher was laying with one hand to his ear in pain as Alex signed to him to try and keep him calmed down. As she was signing the ED doctor arrived to take a look at him. 

_'Asher, they need to look. It's okay,'_ Alex signed quickly as the doctor asked him to sit up. “Sorry, he's a little disorientated,” Alex said while also signing for Asher to sit up. 

“That's quite alright. Could you tell me how long he's been deaf for?” the doctor questioned, Alex looked at Asher before she answered.

“Slowly since he was about six,” Alex answered, not bothering to sign as Asher was glaring at her and reading her lips at the same time. “At the current state since he was fourteen,”

“Okay, we're going to need to operate on your brother. As it seems as though the impact from the knock to his head has lodged one hearing-aid in his ear canal and shattered the other,” the doctor explained, Alex nodded she had a feeling something like that had happened due to the blood she'd seen. “Now are your parent's contactable?”

“When it comes to anything to do with Asher's medical needs I was put down,” Alex said as she pulled out the form their parents had signed the day Alex had turned 19. “It should be in his records,” 

The doctor nodded before explaining that he would contact his ENT who worked in the hospital and organise for surgery. Alex signed to Asher who rolled his eyes at her before he was lying down again because he was dizzy. Alex sighed, smiling at him before she kissed his forehead and sat down in the chair and the two waited. Out in the waiting room Alex could hear voices that she recognised vaguely as being the Bakers. Alex tapped Asher on the shoulder to get him to look at her for a minute.

_'It sounds like the Baker's are here. I'll talk to them...'_ Alex signed pausing for a minute as she waited to see what Asher had to say before she continued. _'Unless you want to after surgery?'_

_'After. I should have said something earlier,'_ Asher signed before he was turning away from her, Alex sighed and took hold of his hand squeezing it. 

Alex knew why he hadn't told them, or anyone about being deaf – it wasn't that he was ashamed of it, it was mostly that he was scared that they'd treat him differently and that was something that he didn't want. To Alex, Asher was her little brother, and it was as simple as that. While they waited for both the ENT and the anaesthetist, Asher thought about what to tell his friends while Alex thought of how to tell them. 

By seven o'clock that night, Asher was laying in the ICU with both of his ears being packed and bandaged. They were keeping him over night due to the concussion he'd also received during from the game. Alex wasn't planning on going anywhere, but they still had to explain to Billy what had happened and why Alex was so concerned. Alex looked at Asher as he woke up a little groggily and tugged at her hand, Alex raised her eyebrow at him, Asher simply yawned before signing to her. 

_'Are they still here?'_ Asher signed, questioning whether the Baker's had left the waiting room or whether they were still there.

_'They're still here. Do you want Jordan or Coach Baker?'_ Alex signed back, Asher thought for a moment before deciding on who he wanted. 

_'Can I have both? Easier at once,'_ Asher signed, before moving to scratch behind his left ear but finding it hard because of the bandaging. 

_'Of course. I'll get them,'_ Alex signed before she disappeared from the room leaving Asher staring at the ceiling while he waited. 

Alex walked from Asher's room in the ICU and headed towards the waiting room, the second Jordan saw her he jumped up wanting to know what was going on. Olivia looked at Alex and then behind her wondering where Asher was. Alex smiled at them before she stopped in front of Jordan and Billy. Laura tilted her head and looked up at the young woman, she hadn't moved from where she was sitting with Olivia and Billy.

“Alex, would you like to explain now?” Billy questioned, Alex folded her arms and shook her head it wasn't her place to say.

“No, Asher wants to be the one. Just please promise me this, you're not going to jump down his throat when he does,” Alex said looking at each of the Baker's individually before her eyes landed on Jordan who was now raising his eyebrow at her. “I'm serious Jordan. Believe me, this isn't going to be easy,” 

“What? Why are you telling me?” Jordan questioned, running a hand over his face before Alex spoke again.

“Because, Asher wants to talk to you and your dad first,” Alex explaining taking a deep breath as she thought, well talk isn't exactly the operative word right now. She knew that Jordan hadn't been paying attention when she was signing to Asher hours earlier.

Billy and Jordan followed Alex back down to the ICU and into Asher's room both stopping short when they saw the teenager with bandages around his head. Billy and Jordan looked at one another before they looked at Alex who smiled at them before she walked around in front of Asher. Asher looked at Alex before realising that Billy and Jordan were in the room. 

_'Asher, talk to them. I'll interpret you know I will,'_ Alex signed her fingers moving rapidly as Asher nodded a little before his attention was on Billy and Jordan. 

_'So, I'm almost entirely deaf,'_ Asher signed waiting for Alex to start talking before he started again.

“Asher just said. 'So, I'm almost entirely deaf,',” Alex paused waiting for Asher to start again before she was talking as he was signing. “I have been since we were kids, it started slowly...” Alex paused as Asher had stopped signing and was looking at both Jordan and Billy. Jordan had turned away from Asher while Billy was watching the teenagers hands. _'Ash, relax it's going to be hard for him,'_ Alex signed before she watched Asher sign to her.

_'This was a bad idea,'_ Asher signed, half speaking at the same time but his speech being broken due to not being able to hear himself. _'Tell them I'm sorry,'_

“He said that he's sorry,” Alex said before she waited for either Billy or Jordan to say something. “You can speak you know. He can read lips, sometimes he just finds it easier to sign,” 

“How did it happen?” Billy questioned, Jordan was still facing away from his best-friend, Asher mumbled something that Alex only just caught. 

“Chronic ear infections, the hearing loss started around the time they started school at six,” Alex explained before Asher was signing again having been watching and reading her lips. “He says, 'I didn't say anything because I didn't want anyone to know, and...'” Asher suddenly stopped signing and closed his eyes he wasn't sure if he wanted them to know the next part. Alex nudged Asher, so that he opened his eyes again and looked at her watching as she signed. 'I'll tell them the rest if you want?' 

_'Can you? And make Jordan look at me?'_ Asher signed, before he was turning away from Billy and Alex. 

“Jordan, he's still the same Asher. Still your best-friend,” Alex said as she moved from where she had been standing and made Jordan turn to face her. “Coach he's had moderate hearing loss in his left ear and severe hearing loss in his right ear since he was fourteen, before that it was gradual...it's been at the same level for the last three years,” 

“Why didn't anyone say anything about this? Does the school know?” Billy questioned, folding his arms as he watched Jordan move slowly away. “Jordan. Stop, talk to him,” 

“Well, dad prefers to pretend that nothing happened. And mom, well she left and had me sign a shit-ton of papers saying that I had the final say in anything medical to do with Asher,” Alex said pausing for a second to watch Asher who looked to be falling asleep from the anaesthetic. “No, the school doesn't know. Like I said, dad prefers to pretend that it doesn't exist. Look Asher still talks because he went to speech therapy every afternoon after it started,” 

Billy nodded, taking in everything that Alex was saying to him and wondering if Jordan was actually listening. Jordan was listening, he just didn't know what to make of everything. Alex smiled at the two of them taking a deep breath before she sat in the chair beside Asher's bed again. Billy looked at Asher and then at his son before Jordan spoke directing his question at both Asher and Alex.

“Why didn't Asher say anything?” Jordan questioned as Asher looked at him and his hands started to move rapidly but sloppily.

_'Slow down kiddo, I know why,'_ Alex signed grabbing hold of both of Asher's hands to stop him from signing again. “He was scared, and he didn't want to be treated differently. If he ever doesn't answer you it's because he honestly hasn't heard you and he's not ignoring you,” Alex added, she knew that Asher didn't always answer people and they got annoyed by it but he just played it off. 

“He's my best-friend...I wouldn't have...” Jordan trailed off as Alex looked pointedly at him, he had been doing just that only moments ago. “Sorry...”

“Jordan, that's exactly what he was afraid of,” Alex told him before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a reassuring hug. “Give him and yourself a few days. We'll be home tomorrow...but he won't be back at school for a couple of weeks,”

“What hearing-aids does he use?” Billy asked, that was something that he'd been thinking about since Asher had said that he was deaf and that was an hour ago. 

“Generally at school he uses what's called Invisible-In-Canal and Completely-In-Canal, which means that they can't really be seen unless you look hard,” Alex explained pausing to take a breath before she continued as he wore different ones again at home. “When it's just me and him he either doesn't wear them or wears receiver-in-the-ear,” 

“What happened today?” Jordan asked, out of pure curiosity watching as Alex signed to Asher who nodded a little to hear before he closed his eyes.

“The knock to his head to lodged one hearing-aid in his ear and shattered the other so they had to operate to remove them both,” Alex told them before Asher sat up sleepily and wanted a hug from his sister. “Message him tomorrow, he needs to sleep now,” 

Jordan nodded, before both he and his father left both saying good-bye to the Adams siblings. Jordan walked almost sombrely to Olivia who raised her eye-brow, why had the two of them been in with Asher for so long. Billy shook his head, it wasn't their place to say what had just been disclosed, but he had a feeling that Olivia would head to Jordan's room that night to talk to him. Billy was right, that night Olivia crept into Jordan's room and sat down heavily on the side of his bed. 

“Liv?” Jordan yawned, switching on the lamp beside his bed. 

“What did Alex have to say?” Olivia questioned, reciprocating the yawn as she looked at at Jordan. “How was Asher?”

“Don't know, okay I guess. He was half asleep,” Jordan lied, he didn't think he should say anything about Asher, as it had been hard enough for his best-friend to say anything.

“Well, did she say anything about when he was going home?” Olivia questioned, it was the first time in a long time that Asher had, had a concussion.

“Something about tomorrow, they're keeping him overnight,” Jordan answered as Olivia looked down at her phone, she'd sent Layla a message when they were at the hospital but hadn't heard anything. “Liv, leave it. Go back to bed,” 

“Jordan,” Olivia whined throwing her head backwards before collapsing on his bed. “He's your best-friend and you're not saying anything,” 

“Exactly, he's my best-friend. I'm not saying anything without his permission,” Jordan mumbled before kicking Olivia off his bed and out of his room.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Alex sit down with Jordan and Olivia for a chat about Asher. 
> 
> 'Dumbass, she's sure.' Asher flipped the notepad around and showed Jordan before turning it back and scribbling again. 'I can lip read you know,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. If you have any questions don't be scared.

_ **Part 2** _

  
The next morning Alex returned to the hospital with some clean clothes for Asher. Asher questioned whether she'd brought him a hoodie to hide in, in case they saw any of his friends. Alex wrapped an arm around Asher and pulled him close after he was dressed and discharged. Alex lead Asher out to the car, where he promptly sat down and pulled his hoodie tightly around his face and closed his eyes. Asher was going to be a little tired and dizzy for a few days and both of them knew it.

_'Ash, we'll grab some clothes and you can come stay with me,'_ Alex signed after she got his attention when she started the car.

_'Are you sure? You don't live in Beverly?'_ Asher signed raising his eyebrow at her as he looked at her.

_'I'm sure. Moved a couple of weeks ago,'_ Alex stuck her tongue out at Asher as she signed before she drove them back to the house so they could grab Asher's things.

_'Alex, does dad know you moved back to Beverly?'_ Asher signed, as Alex glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she continued to drive to the house. Alex shook her head, as far as their father was concerned she still lived in West Los Angeles.

When they pulled up to the house, Alex got out first before helping Asher out as he was still slightly off balance which happened whenever he got an ear-infection. Alex walked behind Asher as they headed into the house, Asher stopping at the bottom of the stairs and turning around to Alex. Alex moved her hands to Asher's head carefully peeled back his hoodie.

_'Ash no more of the hoodie over your head,'_ Alex signed to him before she sat on the bottom of the stairs._ 'Go on, go grab some clothes. I'll wait down here,'_

_'What about my hearing-aids?'_ Asher questioned, his hands moving fast as he watched his sister sit down. _'And if I need you? Can't exactly yell right now,'_ he added, Alex rolled her eyes at him before she started signing.

_'Get them, I want you staying as long as possible. And, I don't know. If you need me drop your ball?'_ Alex signed, shrugging at the end causing Asher to glare at her before turning around and slowly making his way up the stairs to his room.

Alex sat on the bottom rung of the stairs looking at her phone, as she expected neither parent had bothered to respond to the voice-mail and text messages that she'd sent informing them about Asher. Alex was in a world of her own as she waited for Asher, while listening to every little noise that was going. Upstairs Asher was searching for his hearing-aids he knew that he'd left them on top of his dresser but they weren't there. Asher angrily and frustrated swiped his left hand across his dresser knocking a photo of him and Alex to the ground. Alex heard the crash and the glass from the frame breaking and quickly stood up walking up to Asher's room.

Asher was standing staring at the frame and then door as Alex appeared._ 'They're gone. I can't find them anywhere,'_ Asher signed before running a hand over his face.

_'Come here,'_ Alex signed before holding her arms out for him, and motioning for him to move to her._ 'Come on, I'll clean this up and find your hearing-aids, you just focus on your clothes,'_ Alex signed, sighing as he didn't move from where he was standing.

_'Both sets are missing,'_ Asher signed back before he stepped over the glass and wrapped his arms around Alex who gave him a tight hug and kissed the side of his head. Asher hated when he lost them, last time he'd lost one set he'd found them in his car under one of the seats.

_'Relax. I'll find them,'_ Alex signed after Asher pulled her away from her and yawned. _'The sooner we get you clothes, the sooner you can sleep,'_ Asher nodded but quickly stopped and held his head regretting it instantly.

_'Remind me not to do that again,'_ Asher signed hastily before stepping back over to his chest of drawers and pulling out clothes as Alex followed him in picking up one of his duffel bags and setting it on his bed before she picked up the shards of glass and tossed them in the waste-basket.

Alex crouched down and checked under the dresser to see if the hearing-aids and their cases had fallen either under it or behind it. Right at the back up against the wall was the case for his C-I-C hearing-aids so she reached under and pulled them out shoving them in her pocket as she stood up. Asher raised his eyebrow at Alex who smiled at him before she stepped into his bathroom having a feeling that his other set was going to be in there.

_'I know you didn't sleep last night, you never do at the hospital,'_ Alex signed as she found Asher standing behind her watching in the mirror.

_'Which ones did you find?'_ Asher signed yawning again as he looked sleepily at Alex._ 'I didn't because you left,'_

_'Your C-I-C set, didn't you have the others when you took me to the movies for my birthday and took them out?'_ Alex questioned, signing quickly as she gave up looking in the bathroom and started to walk out._ 'Sorry I left,'_

_'You think they're there?'_ Asher questioned as he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket so he pulled it out and saw Jordan's name flashing at him. Asher showed Alex his phone causing her to hold her hand out, Asher offered her a half smile before he handed it to her._ 'No you're not,'_ Asher stuck his tongue out at her.

“Jordan, I said message him not call him,” Alex said as she answered Asher's phone, with Asher watching her lips carefully to see what she was saying.

“Alex? Why are you answering his phone?” Jordan questioned, once he realised that it wasn't Asher on the other end.

“Oh, I don't know. Just reminding you that I said to message him if you want to talk to him,” Alex paused for a second before she mouthed to Asher, did he want her to remind Jordan about being deaf.

“I kind of wanted to ask you a question or two…” Jordan trailed off as he took the opportunity to talk while Alex wasn’t. “You said yesterday that he didn’t want anyone to know. But I’m his best friend,”

“It was his decision, he started doing everything he could to stay...to appear normal when it started,” Alex said, remembering when Asher was only around eight or nine years old getting frustrated because their father wasn't looking at him as he spoke.

_‘Alex, what did he say?’_ Asher signed as he was reading her lips before she set his phone down on speaker.

_‘He wants to know why you didn’t tell him,’_ Alex signed as Jordan's voice came over the speaker.

“Alex are you still there?” Jordan questioned when Alex hadn’t said anything else.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Asher was talking to me,” Alex said, having the feeling that Jordan was going to question how she spoke again. “In sign language. He doesn’t like being left out if its me and him,”

Alex was signing as she talked to Jordan while also watching what Asher was saying to her. Asher suddenly felt light headed as though the concussion and my surgery were catching up with him. Alex ignored Jordan for a split second as she raced forward and caught Asher before he hit the ground. Asher shook her off but regretted it as she made him sit down on the bed, Asher closed his eyes while his head stopped spinning.

_'Hey, hey, look at me,'_ Alex signed crouching down in front of him as he turned away from her._ 'Asher,'_ Alex took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

_'I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy,'_ Asher signed, after pulling his hands away from her. Alex nodded, sitting on the bed beside him before they both remembered Jordan. _'Jordan?'_

“Shit. Sorry Jordan,” Alex leant behind her and picked up the phone again not taking it off speaker as she set it on her lap. “Just had to uh...catch Asher,” Alex said not bothering to sign as she wrapped her arms around Asher and hugged him. “Look we're just in the middle of something right now...Ash will message you later,” Alex signed as she spoke so that Asher knew she was talking about him.

“Wait, is everything okay?” Jordan asked quickly, he'd stayed silent on the other end of the phone but Olivia had now joined him.

“Everything is fine. He'll message you later. Bye Jordan,” Alex said as she moved to hang up Asher's phone before she heard Olivia's voice.

“Alex, can I meet with you later?” Olivia questioned, she wanted to see both Asher and Alex, Alex had always been one of her favourite people and she'd been the one that Olivia had turned to after everything. Alex signed what Olivia had said which caused Asher to wonder if his sister was going to say anything.

_'I won't say anything if you don't want me too, you know that,'_ Alex signed, Asher glared at her he hadn't forgotten yesterday even if the day was a little on the fuzzy side. _'Sorry,'_

“Alex?” Olivia questioned, she wasn't sure if the older woman was still there or not.

“I'm here,” Alex said watching as Asher signed that both Olivia and Jordan should meet them for dinner. Spencer was spending the weekend in Crenshaw with his mother and younger brother. “Asher's going to text Jordan my address later. Come for dinner,”

Once Alex hung up the Baker twins, she and Asher finished grabbing his things with Asher grabbing his car keys and handing them to his sister. Asher signed that she should be the one to check his car, he wasn't in the mood for more head spins. Alex nodded and hand him her car keys telling him to get in the car while she checked.

A few hours later and they had successfully found Asher's missing hearing-aids and he was chilling on the couch in her house watching a movie with the subtitles on but only half paying attention as he was busy messaging Jordan. Alex was in the kitchen reorganising her work schedule, being a photographer gave her a little lee-way and she was trying to finish a football book. Alex walked out of the kitchen and handed shoved a piece of paper in front of Asher's face, she was scheduled to shoot his favourite player the next day.

_'I'm not cancelling. You're coming,'_ Alex signed smirking at him as she saw the look on his face.

_'No, I can't not like this,'_ Asher signed half speaking at the same time as Alex moved his legs and sat down next to him.

_'Yes you can, Ash. Or I can try and reschedule for a couple of weeks,'_ Alex signed, waiting to see what he had to say before she decided on anything. _'Coleman won't mind.'_

_'It's not the first time you've shot him is it?'_ Asher signed, Alex shook her head, he was one of her favourites to shoot and Asher knew it.

Asher watched as his sister quickly sent off an email requesting that they reschedule the shoot as a family matter had arisen. Asher smiled at Alex before closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch. Alex rolled her eyes, leaning over and kissing is forehead before she stood up and went back into the kitchen. Asher kept hold of his phone as it started vibrating again, causing him to look down and see his mothers face flashing at him. Asher tossed the phone to the side, she hadn't cared since she'd left them.

While Asher was busy ignoring his phone there was a knock on the front door and Alex heard the familiar voices of Jordan and Olivia. Alex went and opened the door to find the twins standing with pizza in hand, apparently Olivia had decided that if they were going to intrude then they be the bearers of food. Alex smiled at the two of them before letting them inside, Olivia stopping short of the door when she saw the back of Asher's head and the bandages wrapped around his ears.

“Go in, he's just watching a movie,” Alex said before she took Olivia's hand and pulled her gently towards the living room. “We'll explain, promise,”

“How is he?” Jordan questioned, stepping in line with his sister and Alex as they walked to the lounge room.

“Ask him yourself,” Alex answered as she stepped around the couch and sat beside Asher, motioning for Jordan and Olivia to sit down. Alex nudged Asher causing him to open his eyes as she hadn't realised he'd closed them.

“How?” Jordan questioned, Alex rolled her eyes as Asher looked at her and motioned to his phone.

_'Mom,'_ he signed before he saw the notepad that Alex had left on the coffee table next to the pizza's.

“Just talk and make sure you're looking at him,” Alex said before she was turning her attention to Asher. _'I'll talk to Liv, you and Jordan talk,'_

“Are you sure?” Jordan questioned, Asher glared at him and reached for the paper and quickly scribbled on it.

_'Dumbass, she's sure.'_ Asher flipped the notepad around and showed Jordan before turning it back and scribbling again. _'I can lip read you know,'_

“Sorry, this is hard...It must be harder for you,” Jordan said, watching as Asher looked at him and then started scribbling on the paper again.

Olivia looked at Asher and then at Alex, wondering exactly was going on between Asher and Jordan, she couldn't read the paper that Asher was scribbling on but clearly Jordan could. Alex motioned for Olivia to follow her to the kitchen while the two boys talked. Olivia nodded, before standing and following Alex once they were in the kitchen Alex started talking.

“Liv, there's something about Asher that no one know,” Alex paused, Olivia bit her lip she had a small inkling that something was different about Asher but she never could put her finger on it.

“Okay...does it have anything to do with what happened the other day?” Olivia questioned, Alex both nodded and shook her head as she moved to the fridge.

“Yes and no. Asher's almost entirely deaf, I know that it doesn't seem like it because of how he acts, but it was his decision not to tell anyone,” Alex said taking a deep breathe before she continued and allowed what she was saying to sink in. “He's still the same Asher, just different. He's going to be out of school for at least the next two to three weeks,”

“Deaf? That explains why he didn't notice I'd sat down next to him Homecoming until after I'd taken the bottle...” Olivia trailed off she wasn't sure that Alex knew about the homecoming fiasco with Asher getting drunk and suspended.

“It's alright, he tells me everything,” Alex laughed, glancing into the lounge and seeing Asher scribbling furiously on the paper. “I want you to promise me something,”

“Anything,” Olivia smiled before she had a question that hadn't been answered yet. “How long has he been like this...and the surgery?”

“He started going deaf when you guys were six years old as a result of chronic ear infections. But the way he is now, it's been three years. He can barely hear anything in his right ear, and he can hear in his left ear though according to him it sounds as though people are underwater,” Alex explained, it was how Asher had once explained it to her when she'd asked him what he could hear which was how he'd ended up with multiple hearing-aids. “And the surgery was because one of his hearing-aids got lodged in his ear while the other shattered,”

Olivia looked at Alex completely unsure of what to say, she was flabbergasted to say the least. They’d known Asher since they were kids, Alex put down the mugs she had gotten out of the cupboard and walked around to Olivia and quickly pulled the girl into a hug. Olivia sighed and wrapped her arms around Alex before she pulled away and looked into the lounge.

“Asher wouldn’t have said anything if this hadn’t happened would he?” Olivia questioned after a while, Alex shrugged she wasn't sure if he was going to say anything. “Is there anything that I can do for him?”

“Honestly, these are questions for Asher. But you can get his school work, he’s not getting out of it,” Alex said before the two of them returned to the lounge room to Asher glaring at Jordan. _‘Hey, what happened?’ _Alex crouched down in front of Asher as she signed. 

_‘He wants me to tell everyone...I’m not ready for that,’_ Asher signed while glaring at Jordan at the same time.

“Jordan, it’s up to Asher what he does, it always has been,” Alex said as Asher closed his eyes he knew what Alex was going to say it was something that they’d discussed before. “The two of you need to keep this to yourselves, as much as you want to tell people. You can't,”

“She's right you know. It's Asher choice,” Olivia said as she reached over Asher and put her hand on his hand squeezing it reassuringly. Asher smiled at her, she was taking it better than Jordan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C-I-C stands for Completely in Canal.  
I-I-C stands for Invisible in Canal. 
> 
> Coleman is Derrick Coleman a legally deaf football player.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Alex have dinner with Laura, Jordan, Olivia and Spencer.
> 
> Asher finds it difficult to open up to them without freaking out internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please if you have any comments/suggestions don't be scared to let me know. :) 
> 
> Updates will come on Tuesdays and either Friday's or Saturdays.

_ **Part 3** _

  
A week and half later, Asher was back at the hospital with Alex, he was getting the bandaging and packing taken out of his ears and was nervous about what was going to happen. Asher had been able to have main bandage taken off two days after the surgery but everything else had to remain put. He had a feeling that his hearing might not be what it was before, and that was what scared him. Since he'd told Jordan and Olivia, Olivia had visited most afternoons with his school work and then sat with him to help with it. Jordan had visited every second day – when practice wasn't on, Asher had missed one game and there was the possibility that he could miss the next one.

_'Ash, look at me. Just concentrate on me,'_ Alex signed, she knew that no matter how many appointments he went to anything that had to do with his ears freaked him out.

_'Asher, you've known me since you were eight years old,' t_he doctor signed, watching as Asher's attention became focused on Alex. “Alex, I don't want to fit him for new I-I-C aids for at least six weeks,”

“I know, he's not going to be too happy about that,” Alex answered, she knew from the look on Asher's face that he'd been reading both of their lips. _'Sorry Ash, you'll have to wear your others,'_

_'Fuck off,'_ Asher signed angrily, Alex shook her head she knew that he was just frustrated and upset about it and didn't actually mean it.

_'Asher,'_ Alex signed sighing at the same time while the doctor was removing the bandaging from around his ears. _'Just sit still a little longer,'_

_'This sucks. I can't do it, not at school,'_ Asher signed, he still wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his friends. _'I don't know if I can tell them,'_

_'This might feel a little strange,'_ the doctor signed before he was carefully removing the packing from Asher's ears looking at each sponge before having a look to see how they were healing. _'Asher, you need to keep these in your ears until you see me next week,'_

_'When can I play again?'_ Asher signed, he really wanted to know how much longer it would be before he could play football again.

_'At least a month, we'll see how your ears are travelling next week,'_

Alex was glad that Asher had known the doctor since he was a child, as he knew some of the anxiety that teen showed every time he saw him. Asher nodded he could do that, Alex still wasn't letting him go back to school. After the appointment was over Alex took Asher back out to the car, Olivia had managed to convince Asher and Alex to have dinner with them and their mom and Spencer that night. All Asher wanted to do was go back to his sisters and sleep, but they were due to the Baker's at 7.

“Ash, after dinner you can sleep,” Alex said as Asher watched and grumbled something about it not being fair that he couldn't wear his hearing aids yet. _'I know you don't want to but when you go back to school you will need to wear the receiver in the ear ones,'_ Alex signed, Asher shook his head he didn't want to do that.

_'No. Can we look at getting other ones?'_ Asher signed leaning against Alex's car in the hospital parking lot before they both climbed in.

_'What are you thinking?'_ Alex signed, before running a hand through her hair and then messing his up.

_'I don't know, maybe the,'_ Asher signed stopping mid sentence he didn't know which ones he wanted.

_'Thought so kiddo. Think about, now we'll go have dinner with the Bakers,'_ Alex signed, smiling at him before she started the car and the drive to the Baker's house.

Asher’s appointments with his otolaryngologist often took longer than they thought due Asher freaking out almost every time they went near his ears. Alex spent most the time calming him down and trying to get him to stop moving to hit the doctor. She didn’t care if he got her, but the doctor was another story. By the time they arrived at the Baker’s it was close to seven and Asher was rethinking being there.

_‘What’s going on in that head of yours?’_ Alex signed after getting Asher’s attention while they were still sitting in her car in the driveway.

_‘I don’t know about doing this any more,’_ Asher signed, before running a hand through his hair as Olivia opened the front door.

_‘We can go if you want to,’_ Alex signed, before she motioned to Olivia standing at the door smiling at them._ ‘Ash, look,’_

“I guess we can't turn back,” Asher mumbled, before undoing his seat belt and signing to Alex that he was only semi-ready.

_'You can do this, I'm going to be right here,'_ Alex signed smiling at him before they were getting out of the car and heading up to Olivia.

Alex walked slightly behind Asher, as she looked down at her phone she and saw their mothers name flashing at her. Alex hit decline, and quickly sent her mother a message saying that she'd talk to her later and that if she really wanted to talk to them then she'd see them. Asher turned around before they got to Olivia and raised his eyebrow at Alex who simply smiled at him and turned him around again.

“Hey Liv,” Alex said as Asher signed to her before signing to Alex did she have paper and a pen for him. _'You know I do,'_

“Hey Alex, Asher,” Olivia waved before she was pulling Alex into a hug and yelling. “Mom! Asher and Alex are here,”

_'Who's here?'_ Asher signed after tapping Alex on the shoulder and scratching his head.

“Liv, who exactly is home other than you and your mom?” Alex questioned after seeing what Asher had signed.

“Just mom, Jordan and Spencer...I hope that's alright,” Olivia answered, looking at Asher as she spoke. Asher nodded, he guessed that he had to tell Spencer sooner or later he'd been messaging and Asher kept putting it off.

_'Can we tell them before food?'_ Asher signed after getting his sisters attention again, while Olivia watched the two of them before leading Asher inside.

“Olivia, wait just a minute,” Alex said as she grabbed Asher by the shoulder and quickly signed that it would be a good idea. “I know you're happy that he's out of the house, but this is hard for him you need to remember that,” Alex told her signing at the same time as Asher had yawned slightly so she figured that he wasn't going to want to lip read tonight.

Olivia stopped and looked at Asher who was still watching as Alex signed what she had been saying. Asher smiled at Olivia before grabbing his phone from his pocket and opening the note app and quickly writing in it. Olivia raised her eyebrow before she glanced inside and saw her mother standing waiting for them.

_'Tell them I have something to say before food,'_ Asher showed Olivia his phone and waited as she read it.

“Table?” Olivia questioned, nodding that she understood what Asher was saying to her. Asher nodded before they were on the move again. “Mom, Asher and Alex need to say something,”

“Hey Laura,” Alex said once they were inside and Asher had Jordan looking at him curiously before he understood what they wanted to talk about. “It's best that we sit down,”

“Hi Alex, Asher. Spencer will be down in a minute,” Laura said smiling at the two of them, Asher nodded a little before he scratched behind his ear it was starting to irritate him.

“We'll wait,” Alex smiled at Laura as Asher looked at her and then at her hands as she made the sign for wait. No one but Asher caught the sign as they were too busy waiting for Spencer.

Alex sat near Asher, but far enough that he could see her signing if needed. Asher motioned for the paper and pen as Spencer walked down from upstairs and joined them at the table. The only reason that Asher knew that Spencer had sat down next to Jordan was because Alex had kicked him under the table. Alex smiled at Asher before she started speaking, making sure that Asher was still watching her.

“Asher, has something that he wants to tell you...but can you wait until he's...” Alex trailed off as Asher shook his head a little at her and started to scribble on the paper.

Olivia glanced at Jordan who was watching Asher scribbling on the paper and trying to read it at the same time. “Liv, let him do it,” Jordan said before Spencer and his mother were both looking at him.

_'This is hard for me to say...I'm almost entirely deaf...I have been since I was fourteen.'_ Asher paused in his writing and flipped the paper around for Laura and Spencer to read. Laura gasped, before she thought back to a conversation she'd once had with their mother. _'I had a shit load of ear infections...'_ Alex grabbed Asher's hand and signed to him.

_'I think Mrs B remembered something.'_ Alex signed before she looked at Spencer who was taking things in. _'Keep going,'_ Alex smiled encouraging Asher to keep going before she noticed Olivia staring at her. “Sorry, had to tell Asher something before I forgot,” Alex lied, Olivia raised her eyebrow but nodded anyway as Asher turned the paper back around and continued to write.

_'I start losing my hearing when I was six, my right ear is worse than my left. I had to have surgery after practice because...'_ Asher stopped writing and put the pen down before he started signing to Alex that he couldn't do it.

_'Hey, it's okay. Do you want me to finish?'_ Alex signed before she stood up and had Olivia swap seats with her. Asher watched as Alex moved and sat next to him before she signed again. 'Well?'

_'Do it, I can't,'_ Asher signed before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Alex, Asher. Why didn't you say anything earlier?” Laura questioned as she reached forward and took Asher's hand reassuringly.

“It was Asher's decision. You can see how hard this is for him,” Alex explained signing as Asher watched her hands before he looked at Spencer. “Spencer?”

“I'm just processing it all,” Spencer paused before he asked a question. “How does he know what we're saying?”

“Let me explain. After practice last week, Asher had to have surgery because the knock to his head head gave him a concussion and caused one of his hearing-aids to be lodged in his ear and the other one to be shattered,” Alex paused taking a breath as she glanced at Asher who had Jordan staring at him. “The only way to get them out was surgery,”

“Jordan, would you stop staring at Asher,” Laura sighed, as Olivia stuck her tongue out at her twin brother. “Olivia!”

“They know about Asher. Spencer to answer your question. He can lip read, so if you're ever talking to him and he doesn't seem to be paying attention you can tap him on the shoulder,” Alex said glancing to Asher as she felt him staring at her. “Ash?” Alex questioned, she wasn't sure but something didn't seem right.

_'Head spins,'_ Asher signed quickly closing his eyes to try and gain at least some semblance of balance.

Olivia looked at Asher and stood up quickly going into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water, Jordan followed her into the kitchen cornering her. Olivia rolled her eyes, Jordan had taken longer than her to get used to the fact that his best-friend could barely hear him. Jordan looked pointedly at Olivia and then back to where Asher was sitting with Alex, Spencer and their mother.

“Leave it Jordan. They know what they're doing,” Olivia said before she was pushing Jordan out of the way to fill the glass she'd gotten.

“You'd do this even if he wasn't wouldn't you?” Jordan questioned, he wasn't moving from the kitchen until he'd gotten an answer from her.

“Yes. Like Alex said, it doesn't change who he is,” Olivia said, as she filled the glass and turned around to face Jordan. “So stop acting like a baby and go back to seeing him all the time,”

Laura looked at the two Adams children, and thought to herself all the times that she'd see Asher look to Alex when he thought no one was watching. Had he been getting reassurance from her that everything was okay? Spencer was looking at the paper that Asher had been scribbling over and took everything in, realising that he was still the same person he'd met the day he'd arrived at Beverly.

Spencer moved to tap Asher on the shoulder but Alex quickly shook her head so he stopped and waited. Olivia set the glass down on the table beside Asher's hand almost startling him as he felt the vibration and her brushing his hand. Asher opened his eyes and looked at Olivia who smiled and told him that the water was for him before he looked back at Alex.

_'Relax, take a deep breath and have some water,'_ Alex signed, Asher nodded before he was doing as she told him and looked at Spencer as Alex smiled at him.

“You know what, it doesn't matter about you being deaf. You're still you aren't you?” Spencer questioned, Asher grinned and nodded he was the first person to actually acknowledge that it was just a part of who he was.

_'Thank you,'_ Asher signed causing everyone to look at Alex who laughed before she spoke.

“He said thank you,” Alex said after she had regained her composure as Asher signed again. _'I know Ash, I'll tell him,'_ Alex signed before she started to talk again. “Asher said that you're the first person to acknowledge that it's a part of who I am, who he is,”

Olivia and Jordan looked at one another, they'd accepted it but hadn't vocalised it to Asher just internalised it. Both Alex and Asher caught the looks that the twins were giving one another, Asher shook his head. Alex couldn't help it she had to laugh before she explained why. Laura looked around at the four teenagers as before her eyes landed on Alex.

“People who have found out, start treating him differently. He's still the same Asher,” Alex said as Asher rolled his eyes at her and signed something that she figured was aimed at Spencer again. “He said that he'll still be co-captain if you want him to be,”

“Of course,” Spencer nodded as Alex signed as Asher's attention was back on her again. “Is everything okay?”

Asher picked up the pen and scribbled on the paper again spinning it around for Spencer to read. _'Yeah, just tired. Lip reading takes a lot of concentration,'_ Asher spun the paper around again and scribbled something else on it. _'It happens...it doesn't mean I'm ignoring you it just makes me want to sleep,'_

“Asher, sweetheart would you prefer to sign?” Laura questioned, watching as Alex signed what she had said. “If it's easier for you to do that and have Alex translate?”

_'Is she serious?'_ Asher signed, Alex nodded smiling at him before she pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his head. _'If that's okay,'_

“He wants to know if that's okay,” Alex said before she looked at the three teenagers who all nodded that it would be okay. _'They're sure,'_

“How do we feel about having Chinese for dinner?” Laura questioned before Alex was signing to Asher who signed back.

“It sounds good. No, I'm not saying that,” Alex said watching as Asher signed that he was ready for bed. Asher had opened his hand in front of his face, with his palm towards him before moving it down towards his chin and finally closing his fingers to his thumb.

“Was that just the sign for sleep?” Olivia raised her eyebrow as she noticed the last sign that Asher had given Alex and remembered it from one of the afternoons that had turned into an even sleep over at Alex's.

“Yeah, wait. Liv he used that a week ago,” Alex said remembering when she'd seen Asher and Olivia sitting and Asher had suddenly stopped doing his school work and signed to her.

The rest of the night went by smoothly with Alex translating everything Asher said and vice versa, by the end of the night both of them were ready to sleep. Alex told them that Asher would most likely be back at school the week after next. Olivia was just happy that Asher was slowly opening up to them for as hard as it was for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otolaryngologist just another word for an ENT (Ear, Nose & Throat specialist).


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan puts his foot in it again.
> 
> The boys find out just what Alex does for a living and get to meet someone. 
> 
> “Alex may make you do shit,” Asher told the two of them, and watched as Jordan shook his head upon hearing his voice.
> 
> “Yeah, look this is what Ash sounds like without his hearing-aids...which is usually just a me and him thing,” Alex explained seeing the looks on their faces in the rear-view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying this as it's a little different. 
> 
> Part 5 may be a little late this week.

_ **Part 4** _

  
The following week, Alex had an appointment that she couldn't reschedule and she didn't want Asher to be left alone and she figured that Spencer and Jordan could spend he day seeing what she did. Alex was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of yoghurt and a coffee waiting for Asher to make his way downstairs when she hear a crash. Sometimes, Asher just got frustrated and knocked something over but other times it was to get her attention, so she waited to see if another sound would come. Alex nearly jumped when she heard a thud against the wall so she got up to go see what it was. Alex walked up to Asher's room and stood in the doorway for a second before she went in and tapped him on the shoulder.

_'Asher? What's wrong?'_ Alex signed, he wasn't due to go back to the doctors until the next day.

_'Mom. She keeps calling,'_ Asher signed showing her his phone and all the missed calls on his phone and angrily throwing it on the bed.

_'Take it easy. I told her not to,'_ Alex signed back before she was pulling Asher into her arms and hugging him tightly before stepping back and signing again. _'I have a photography appointment, that can't be changed,'_

_'Seriously?'_ Asher questioned, before deciding to talk even if he sounded a little muffled. “Who's it with?”

“Coleman, it was the only day he could make work,” Alex answered, smiling at him as she took a deep breath and continued. “I know Spencer and Jordan were meant to be coming today...but I'm not leaving you here,”

“Are you saying they can come?” Asher asked after reading Alex's lips, he could semi hear what she'd said out of his left ear as the packing had fallen out the day before and Alex had made sure the drainage had stopped.

“Yeah, as long as you guys can promise that you won't do anything distracting...I'll introduce you all after,” Alex said signing at the same time just in case she had spoken too fast for him to catch up.

“I know I can, but Jordan...” Asher trailed off laughing as Alex shook her head.

“Come here and I'll fix your ears up again. I know you hate doing it unless its putting the hearing-aids in,” Alex said, Asher sighed but nodded he hated it but needed to shower and Alex usually did it before he could get away.

Asher followed Alex into the bathroom where she quickly grabbed a cotton ball and coated it in Vaseline before she was smoothing it against his ear to prevent the water from going in, she repeated the same steps on the other side noting that the packing had fallen free too. Alex signed to Asher that he was good to go and that he needed to put a dry cotton ball in his right ear after the shower. Asher questioned why before Alex was leaving the bathroom to go and finish putting her camera gear together.

_'Just get ready,'_ Alex signed laughing before she was in her bedroom trying to find all of the gear that she needed. Fifteen minutes later and Asher was ready just annoyed by the cotton balls in his ears.

“Can you get these out now?” Asher questioned, motioning to his ears as he dried off his hair.

“Give me two minutes,” Alex answered holding up two fingers before she turned around and finished throwing things into her bag.

“Fine,” Asher mumbled, Alex spun around after she finished and walked over to Asher.

_'Sit down. They'll be here soon,'_ Alex signed as she lead Asher back to his bathroom so that she could toss the coated cotton balls and put a clean one in.

Asher nodded, technically he was going to lean against the counter while she did what she had to do. Alex quickly checked to make sure both ears were clean before she was putting the packing back into his right ear. Asher was semi-okay with leaving the house now, just wasn't exceptionally fussed on people seeing him yet.

“How's your hearing this morning?” Alex questioned, she hadn't had a chance before his little out burst, and it was something she'd done every day.

“So so...I guess...more underwater but I can make out what you're saying,” Asher answered, when it was just the two of them he didn't care what he sounded like.

“You know, you find out tomorrow if you can start wearing them again,” Alex told him once she was done fixing his ear before she quickly hugged him as the doorbell rang. “Go get the door,”

“What?” Asher questioned, looking up at Alex as he could hear her but nothing else.

“Doorbell,” Alex said before she started signing that they might start looking into putting a flashing light in each room for the door.

Asher headed back down the stairs and to the front door with Alex and her suitcase of camera equipment. Alex had only just told Asher about the plans so Jordan and Spencer had no idea what they were doing. Jordan and Spencer looked at one another as Asher opened the door while Alex grabbed her car keys and regular bag before ushering the three teenagers down the stairs.

“Okay, you three my car now,” Alex said, Asher nodded and smiled at her before he was heading to the front passenger seat. “Unless you don't want to come with us,”

“Wait, Alex where are you going?” Jordan questioned as both he and Spencer followed them to Alex's car and clambered in the back seat.

“Oh just a photography appointment,” Alex answered casually and as she opened the trunk of the car put her gear in the back and shut it again.

“Photography?” Spencer raised his eyebrow, they hadn't told him what Alex did for a living. “What kind of photography?”

“Alex is a...” Jordan trailed off as Alex climbed into the car and turned around to face the two boys causing Asher to turn with her so he didn't miss out.

“Sports photography, Coach Baker has some of the prints in his office,” Alex said as she remembered seeing them at the high school. “Both school and home,”

“So where are you taking us?” Jordan questioned running a hand over his face, as he and Spencer sat back.

“We're going to the Rose Bowl Stadium...and that's all I'm saying,” Alex answered, Asher already knew where they were going and who she was photographing.

Asher sat in the front passenger seat and opened up a group chat with Spencer and Jordan quickly typing that they'd enjoy it as Alex drove. The two teens exchanged glances at one another which Alex caught and caused her to laugh as she drove. Asher looked at Alex and then at turned in his seat so that he could see Jordan and Spencer.

“Alex may make you do shit,” Asher told the two of them, and watched as Jordan shook his head upon hearing his voice.

“Yeah, look this is what Ash sounds like without his hearing-aids...which is usually just a me and him thing,” Alex explained seeing the looks on their faces in the rear-view mirror.

“The hearing-aids help my speech but...” Asher trailed off as Jordan sent him a message that just had him glare at his best-friend.

“Jordan, what did you say?” Alex said as he came to a stop at traffic light and Asher faced the front and signed to her.

_'He said that I shouldn't talk,'_ Asher signed angrily, this time Alex reached behind her and hit Jordan on the leg.

“Seriously Jordan? He's already flipping self-conscious about it,” Alex said taking a deep breath as she composed herself again.

“Man, he's still Asher. Nothing has changed,” Spencer said as the lights changed and Alex continued to drive them to the Rose Bowl Stadium.

By the time they had gotten to the venue, Asher was refusing to speak to Jordan unless he apologised for what he said to him. Spencer had spent the ride trying to convince Jordan that it didn't change who he was. Alex was listening to everything that Spencer was saying to him and she'd fill Asher in later, if he wanted to know.

“Okay, Jordan if you can't pull your head out of your arse you can stay in the car,” Alex said as she pulled Asher into a hug before signing to him what she'd said.

“Alex, are we early?” Asher questioned, looking to his sister and then at his friends who were both leaning against the car.

“Nope, we're right on time,” Alex grinned before she turned to Jordan and spoke directly to him. “Jordan, don't you have something to say to Asher?”

“Sorry man, I didn't think...won't happen again,” Jordan said as Asher looked at him and started to read his lips. Asher nodded before Alex grabbed his hand and motioned to the entrance.

“So you guys wanted to know why we're here,” Alex said as she opened the trunk of the car and started to pull out her camera equipment. “I'll tell you once help carry some of this,”

The three teenagers picked up some of the lighting equipment with Alex picking up the main bag and Asher picking up the extra light bulbs as they were the more fragile pieces. Alex started to walk towards the entrance to the Rose Bowl Stadium, she knew from prior experience that the security team would let them in once she showed them her ID. Asher, Jordan and Spencer were a little unsure, but she assured them that they would be fine.

“Follow me,” Alex said signing at the same time as Asher tilted his head to the side a little, he had subtle indicators that only she knew when he was irritated. _'Asher, just wait a minute,'_

“So Alex, who are we...” Jordan trailed off as he noticed Asher's eyes went wide. “Asher?”

“You three sit there, and just watch for now. I'll think about introductions,” Alex said signing as she spoke before she sat her camera bag down and headed over to who Asher was staring at. “Hey Derrick,”

“Hey Alex,” Derrick smiled at her, he'd been lip-reading since he was younger and Alex might have convinced him to learn a little sign language.

“Sorry for having to reschedule last time,” Alex told him before she was leading him to where she wanted him.

“That's alright,” Derrick nodded to her before he was doing what she'd requested.

Spencer and Jordan stared at Asher, and then at Alex and Derrick. Asher looked at Alex and then started signing to her when he saw that she was looking at him. Alex laughed when she saw what he said before she was signing back. Jordan raised his eyebrow at Asher wondering exactly what had been said. After an hour the shoot was finished and Alex was wrapping up.

“I sort of promised my kid brother he could meet you this time around, do you have objections?” Alex questioned as Derrick looked at her and then at the three teenage boys.

“None, and the other two?” Derrick answered, watching as Alex quickly packed up her camera and the three teens walked over to them.

“Just his best-friends,” Alex told him before she was being tapped on the shoulder by Asher who was yawning from being tried from reading Spencer and Jordan's lip while talking to them._ 'Asher? What's wrong?'_

_'Just tired, need sleep. They talk a lot,'_ Asher signed motioning to Spencer and Jordan as he did so before he realised that Derrick was watching him.

“This is Asher my kid brother the one I was telling you about,” Alex told him as she wrapped an arm around Asher, he'd made sure that he was standing on her right hand side.

“Hey man, your sister tells me about you,” Derrick said looking to Asher as he noticed the teen reading his sister's more than listening to what she was saying.

“Hey,” Asher didn't know what to say he was a slightly flabbergasted to say the least. “This Jordan my best-friend and Spencer,”

“Hey guys, so do you all play?” Derrick questioned as he noticed the three of them looking around the stadium in awe and their eyes landing on football at Alex's feet.

“They all play. Spencer's cornerback, Ash's wide-receiver and Jordan's quarterback,” Alex said once she realised that none of them were going to say anything. “They're just a little stunned,”

Alex finished the introductions, they talked for a few minutes with Derrick pulling both Jordan and Spencer aside to remind them that just because Asher couldn't hear them he could still play. Derrick didn't mention that he'd seen them play once when Alex had invited him to a game. Asher thought that Alex had put him up to it but she hadn't and he quickly realised that.

_'Ash, you can sleep when we get back,'_ Alex signed once they got back to the car and she finished with putting everything back in the trunk of the car. _'Come here,'_

_'Can I just sleep in the car?'_ Asher signed earning a laugh from Alex before she explained what they were talking about to Spencer and Jordan.

“He wants to sleep, you guys talk too much for his lip-reading skills to catch up,” Alex shrugged, Asher glared at her but quickly stopped when Jordan and Spencer both looked to him.

“Sorry man, next time tell us?” Jordan questioned, Asher nodded that he could do.

“Want to just chill and watch a movie?” Spencer asked, Alex smiled that was the friends that she knew that Asher wanted and needed in his corner.

“Sure,” Asher answered, grinning to the two of them and then at Alex who smiled at him before motioning to get in the car.

“You three in the damn car so you can do that,” Alex said signing at the same time before Asher pulled out his phone and opened the group chat.

**Asher:** We're watching subtitles.  
**Jordan:** Which movie?  
**Spencer:** Fine by me and yeah which movie?  
**Asher:** How about The Replacements?

Alex was the three of them were messaging each other before climbing in the car, Asher near immediately putting his head against the window again. It wasn't until they got back to Alex's that Jordan, Spencer and Asher thanked her for letting the three of them tag along. Alex rolled her eyes, she wasn't expecting it but she knew that the second they all got comfortable on the couch that Asher would be out like a light. The second that Asher sat on the couch and put on 'The Replacements' he was closing his eyes like Alex knew he would. Jordan and Spencer decided to wing it and hang around to see how long he'd be out for and watch the movie.

The next day, Asher was sitting in the kitchen rocking back and forth on the kitchen stool while watching Alex moving around the kitchen. Spencer and Jordan had left after the movie had ended as Asher hadn't woken up, he didn't wake up until Alex was cooking pizza and even then he went back to sleep. Alex turned around and handed Asher a cup of coffee and sat down opposite him.

“You ready for today?” Alex questioned, he knew that it had to be done he was getting bored being at home all day and just wanted to go back to playing football.

“Yeah, do you think he'll let me put them both back in?” Asher replied questioning if he'd be able to wear his hearing-aids again, if he was honest with her he was getting tired of having to read everyone's lips. “Alex?”

“I think he will. What else is bothering you?” Alex answered, running a hand through her hair as she looked at him and then watched as he thrust his phone towards her.

“Mom left a voice-mail...I listened while you were in the shower,” Asher answered, he'd had to turn it up as loud as it could to be able to hear it because it was their mother. “Listen to it,”

Alex played the voice-mail for both of them to hear this time signing it just in case Asher hadn't caught all of it when he'd played it alone. Their mother wanted to have lunch with Asher, and Asher alone not with both of her children. Alex watched Asher's reaction before she was off her seat and walking around to him and pulling him into a hug.

_'Why only me?'_ Asher signed, while still wrapped in Alex's arms as she kissed the top of his head.

_'I don't know...maybe she hates that her parents left me the money, I honestly don't know,'_ Alex signed, when their grandparents had died when they were both small children Alex was left the money with instructions that it was hers and hers alone.

_'Come with me?'_ Asher questioned, as Alex took up the stool beside him and grabbed her coffee.

_'I can't Ash. Message mom and tell her you'll meet her at two,'_ Alex told him, before they were both finishing their breakfast/coffee and Asher was being ushered back up to his bathroom to get ready.

_'Alex...I can't do it alone,'_


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher goes to the doctors to get his ears checked after the surgery, before reluctantly meeting with his mother. What does she have to say and what's the outcome from the doctors visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some things from episode 4 of All American. I had planned on writing something very similar. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! More coming soon. Update schedule is changing slightly to every two weeks.

_ **Part 5** _

_'Alex...I can't do it alone,'_

Asher looked back at Alex before disappearing into his bathroom and running a hand over his face as Alex walked in behind him and grabbed the necessary things to block both of his ears before he showered. Asher leant against the counter and waited until Alex was done and out of the bathroom before getting in and showering, they had to be at the hospital 8:30AM. Twenty minutes later and Asher was waiting for Alex to get the vaseline soaked cotton-balls out of his ears as it felt uncomfortable.

“Alex,” Asher whined as she took them out and tossed them into the garbage.

“Relax, I'm almost done,” Alex said as she quickly checked his right ear to see if it had stopped it's weeping yet. 

_'Thanks, I just can't handle it,_' Asher signed, as he felt his right ear pop causing him to put his hand to it. 

_'I know,'_ Alex smiled signing at him before she grabbed a dry tissue and pulled his hand away before she carefully dried it his ear off and they were on the way. 

Alex and Asher headed out to her car after they were both ready and were on the way to the hospital, Asher hated that Alex had made the appointment for so early in the morning. By the time they got to the hospital it was 8:20AM, they were early and Asher just wanted it to be over and done with. Asher looked at Alex and grumbled as she went up to the main desk to let them know that Asher was there for his appointment. While they waited Asher played on his phone trying to beat the latest level on Tetris. 

“Asher, did you bring them?” Alex questioned as Asher looked at her, he nodded he'd stuck the two remaining pairs of hearing-aids and their cases in his pocket before they left. 

“Stupid question,” Asher answered, he never went anywhere without them unless he couldn't wear them which was rare. 

“I know, but I had to ask,” Alex smiled before she grabbed him and kissed the side of his head. “Just like I had to do that,” 

“Asher Adams,” A new nurse said as she emerged from the doctors office, Alex looked at her and then at Asher who had gone back to playing Tetris on his phone. 

_'Ash, it's your turn,'_ Alex signed after tapping him on the shoulder as she knew that he hadn't been paying attention. _'Come on,'_

Asher stood up after a little prompting and followed the nurse into the doctors examination room. Asher sat on the bed like it was routine, while Alex sat in one of the chairs opposite him just in case his doctor started talking while he wasn't looking at Asher. Asher tried not to squirm while his ears were looked at but he couldn't help it, it had always made him uncomfortable whether he was deaf or not. 

“So Asher, how long has it been now?” the doctor questioned once Asher was looking at him, Asher raised his eyebrow before he spoke.

“Since what? The surgery?” Asher answered, glancing at Alex who laughed shaking her head Asher could be a sarcastic little shit. 

“Very funny Asher,” Asher grinned at him before he decided to give him to answers.

“The surgery was three weeks ago,” Asher answered, knowing that was the actual answer that his doctor was after and not that he'd been deaf for as long as he had because he knew that answer. 

The doctor nodded before getting to work with checking each of Asher's ears with Asher squirming slightly each time. Alex rolled her eyes and moved from where she was sitting until she was right in front of Asher. Asher mumbled something incoherently before he started signing to Alex.

_'Is it nearly over yet?'_ Asher signed, before running a hand over his head and looking at the doctor. 

_'Asher, now I know I said that we weren't going to fit you for new hearing-aids just yet,'_ the doctor signed before he was turning away from Asher leaving the teenager looking confused by what was going on. 

_'They're going to do new moulds for the I-I-C hearing-aids,'_ Alex signed, causing Asher's eyes to go wide he never liked whey moulded them but knew that it was important. _'You need to relax kiddo,' _

_'Can't. Not until it's over,'_ Asher answered, before he was running a hand over his face. 

Asher and Alex waited while the doctor prepared to put an otoblock in each of Asher's ears before injecting the silicone mixture into his ears. Asher squirmed as he felt the goop go in and sat opening and closing his mouth while they waited for it to harden. Once it had harden the doctor carefully removed everything from his ears. Alex wrapped her arms around Asher as he started to slightly freak out when he felt like the doctor was taking to long. 

“Easy Ash, it's almost over,” Alex spoke into his left ear, Asher nodded he could just hear her being underwater. “He has questions, that he's probably not going to ask you himself,” 

“Alex, he can start playing football again next week and go back to school,” the doctor said, pausing before he continued to speak. “I want him wearing his receiver in ear's when he plays,”

“He won't be happy with that and you know it,” Alex said, Asher glanced at Alex and then at the doctor before he started to sign. 

_'Can I wear them again now?'_ Asher signed, he just wanted to be able to hear and not have to keep signing everything and reading everyone's lips. 

_'Yes Asher, you can wear them again now,' _

Asher grinned at Alex as he pulled both pairs of hearing aids out of his pocket and looked at his sister who rolled her eyes it was up to him which ones he put in. Asher looked at his receiver-in-the-ear hearing aids and shoved them back into his pocket before putting his C-I-C ones in. Alex watched as Asher waited for his ears to adjust having them in his ears again before he was turning the volume up. 

“Thank fuck for that,” Asher grinned, as Alex and the doctor finished talking about his hearing-aids and they were told the new I-I-C ones would be ready in 10 days. 

“Asher!” Alex laughed before the two of them were leaving the hospital and Alex was wrapping her arm protectively around Asher's shoulder. “I've got a few things to do this afternoon, so I can't meet mom with you,” 

“Alex, you promised,” Asher grumbled, Alex had promised him that he'd never have to see their mother alone if he didn't want to. “You promised I wouldn't have to do it alone,”

“I know, and I'm sorry. Call Liv and see if she'll go with you?” Alex suggested as they stopped outside her and leaned against it. “I'll let you borrow my car,” 

“Don't you need it?” Asher questioned, Alex shook her head – she was planning on editing the photos that she'd taken the previous week. 

“No, going to spend time editing and cleaning up the photos from the shoot...” Alex trailed off as they climbed in the car and Asher turned to face her once they were in.

“Alex? Do you have a date or something?” Asher questioned raising his eyebrow at his sister who simply smiled at him before starting the car. 

“Call Liv and talk to her,” 

Asher muttered something before searching his phone and hitting call on Olivia's number and asking her to meet his mother with him. By the time they'd pulled into the driveway Asher had managed to get Olivia to meet him at the café that his mother wanted to meet at. Neither Asher nor Alex had any idea of what she could possibly want, though Alex had a feeling and she told Asher as much. After all they hadn't heard from her in well over a year. 

When two o'clock rolled around, Asher stood nervously waiting outside the cafe, he'd seen his mother enter and stayed sitting in Alex's car until the last minute. Asher looked around for Olivia and smiled when she arrived, he was glad that she had agreed to go with him. Olivia hadn't realised that Asher had taken his sisters car as he hadn't driven anywhere since the accident so his car had been left at his fathers. 

“Hey, Sorry I'm late,” Olivia smiled at Asher when she arrived, not sure if he could hear her or not. 

“Hey...I'm nervous...why am I so fucking nervous?” Asher returned the smile nervously before he spoke again. “I can hear you, the doctor gave the okay,” Asher motioned quickly to his ears to let her know that he had the hearing-aids in. 

“It's been a year...Look, I'm sure she's just as nervous,” Olivia told him taking his hand and reassuringly squeezing it before the two of them walked in and headed towards where his mother was sitting. “Where's Alex?” Asher told Olivia that Alex had other things to do and that she was still at the house. 

“Hey, baby, where's your sister?” Gwen Adams smiled at the two of them, Asher took a deep breath before he thought of speaking.

“Mom...she couldn't make it,” 

Asher looked at his mother and then at Olivia, Olivia nodded to him as Gwen spoke telling them that yes she remembered Olivia and that she was Jordan's sister. Asher wanted the lunch to be over with before it had began. Gwen looked between the two teenagers and commented that they looked cute together before Asher told his mother to get to the point. Asher and Olivia shared a look as they didn't know how to react to what she was saying.

“It's been over a year, mom,” Asher said before he was subtly scratching his head before his ear almost hoping that his mother would ask him how he was. But that never came, he did a have a feeling that his sister was going to be right. 

_'I think mom wants you to do it...'_ Alex sent at 2:03PM

“I know, sweetheart,” Gwen smiled at him reaching over the table and grabbing his hand while Olivia took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. 

“So why now? What changed?” Asher questioned, looking his mother in the eyes as he took his hand back and almost wished that he could just turn his hearing aids off. “Mom?”

“I wish I could tell you. But just know that I have missed you and your sister every day,” Olivia bit her lip and turned her head she knew that older woman was lying otherwise she would have been the one that dealt with Asher's medical side and not Alex. 

“Asher said that you have some news?” Olivia questioned, Asher had no intention of questioning his mother. “Asher,” Olivia nudged him in the ribs as he looked down at the table forcing him to look up at his mother.

Gwen informed them that she was engaged to her boyfriend Jacob. A man that neither Alex or Asher knew, and that she couldn't get married to him until his father officially divorced her. Asher took a deep breath before he started signing to her, Olivia looked around and noticed that no one was paying any attention to them. 

_'Are we done here? Look, mom You wanted to tell me your big news, and now I know,'_ Asher signed rather impatiently, he didn't know whether his mother would remember sign language at all and he knew that Olivia didn't know what he was saying.

“Look, that's not the reason why I asked you here...I can't marry Jacob until your father and I are officially divorced your father keeps avoiding them,” Gwen said, she could remember some sign language but couldn't sign anywhere near as efficiently as her children. “Asher, start talking. And I've tried to serve him eight times this past year,”

Asher glared at his mother taking before Olivia spoke. “What are you asking him to do?” Olivia questioned as Asher put his hand under the table again she grabbed hold of it. 

Gwen was hoping that Asher giving his father the divorce papers would encourage the man to sign them. Asher didn't want anything to do with it, if it was up to him he'd live permanently with his sister. After Gwen left, Olivia looked at Asher and then at the papers sitting on the table as Asher picked up the envelope. Olivia gave Asher an encouraging hug and kissed him on the cheek before she had to leave again. Asher walked out to his sister's car and sat in it, he didn't know what to do other than to head back to Alex and talk to her to see what she had to say about the whole situation.

“Alex...you were right she wants me to do,” Asher grumbled the second that he walked into his sisters house. 

“Come here,” Alex sighed, looking up from where she was sitting with her laptop. “What did mom say?” Asher slunk into the house with the envelope in his hands looking at Alex and then at the envelope again. “Ash, what did she say?” Alex asked again as Asher sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder. 

“She wants me to give dad the papers...and she wants to see us more,” Asher answered, he was still fuming with what their mother wanted him to do. “I don't know what to do,”

“Give them to dad tonight at dinner,” Alex told him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. “I'll be there,” Alex kissed the side of his head before she spoke again. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Alex have dinner with their father.
> 
> Asher makes a hard decision, while Jordan upsets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
More coming in a week or so.   
Hope you're enjoying. 
> 
> Comments?

_ **Part 6** _

  
Alex let Asher drive her car to dinner, they had a few things to talk to their father about and their mother hadn't been anywhere on that list. Asher looked nervously at his sister and then at the envelope he had tossed onto the back seat. Alex smiled reassuringly at her brother, she wasn't entirely sure what he was planning on doing whether he'd sign to piss off their father or he'd talk. 

“Ash, we'll work it out,” Alex said as Asher pulled into the drive and parked the car pulling him into her arms. 

“I don't know that I can do this,” Asher muttered, hugging Alex back before the two of them were climbing out of the car. 

“You can, I know it's a shitty thing for mom to do,” Alex said as she turned to face Asher who was leaning in the back seat and grabbing the envelope. “I'm sure dad already knows,” 

“Can we just get this over with?” Asher questioned, he was already feeling awkward enough as it was. 

“Come on then,” Alex held her hand out to Asher before she was grabbing it and dragging him up the path. “Ash?”

“I'm good...” Asher smiled at Alex before the two of them headed inside their fathers house. “I think,”

“Chin up kiddo, like I said I'm not going anywhere,” Alex smiled at her and before they knew it they were both walking into the living room to see their father sitting with his feet on the coffee table. 

Harold looked up to see both Asher and Alex walking into the house, and promptly put his feet on the floor. Asher had sent their father a message telling him that their mother wanted to meet with them. Alex smiled at him, she had nothing against their father he'd tried to be there he just wasn't the best father to them. 

“Kids, what did your mother have to say?” Harold questioned leaning forward as Asher stepped in front of Alex and sat down on the couch. 

“I...well...” Alex trailed off as Asher handed their father the papers. 

“Alex didn't go...Mom wanted me to give you these,” Asher said as Harold took the papers from him. 

“She's marrying Jacob,” Harold guessed, Asher nodded he hated doing it to his father, Alex did as well.

“We don't even know the man,” Alex said wrapping her arms protectively around Asher as she did so. “Dad, why the hell did mom put Asher in the middle?”

“It's your mother she always has an ulterior motive,” Harold told them before he looked at Asher who was yawning slightly. “Kid, hows your hearing been?”

_'Seriously dad?'_ Asher signed exasperatedly as he put his head on Alex's shoulder. _'All the messages Alex and I sent told you,' _

“Asher, sorry son,” Harold sighed, running a hand over his face as he looked at the papers in his hands. 

Asher looked at his father and then at Alex and started signing again. This time he was just doing it to piss him off he knew that their father couldn't keep up with him. Alex sighed and grabbed hold of Asher's hands and held them still.

“Dad, we're always going to be here for you...but I want Asher living with me...” Alex said, Asher hadn't known that Alex wanted that but Harold had a feeling that it was coming. “I'm sorry dad,”

“No you're not. But it's probably best for your brother,” Harold sighed before he was back to the original topic.

“Dad, don't be mad at Alex,” Asher told him, before he was looking at Alex questioning what she was doing. 

“I'm not mad at your sister. Your mother yes, but not your sister,” Harold explained Asher raised his eyebrow at their father before he was looking at the envelope. “Are you going to tell anyone now?” 

_'Why the fuck does he care?'_ Asher signed rapidly to Alex who looked at sighed before she was signing back to him.

_'He's our father. Ash, just tell him,'_ Alex signed back just as rapidly as what Asher had and smiled at their father. 

Alex looked at Asher and nodded to him that he should tell their father what he planned on doing. He still hadn't worked out how to tell the rest of the team even with Jordan, Spencer and Coach Bakers help. Asher did the only thing he could think of told his father that he'd told the Bakers.

“I've told the Bakers,” Asher told Harold before he looked at Alex who smiled at him and nodded for him to go on. “And Spencer, and they don't care,”

“How do you know they don't care?” Harold questioned, that was what both Alex and Asher knew had been coming another reason that Asher hid it.

“Because they're my friends,” Asher told him, he knew that his father would think he was calling bullshit.

“Dad, it was because you and mom refusing to acknowledge what was happening to him. You can't keep doing that,” Alex stated before deciding that sometimes dinner with their father was a bad idea. 

“Alex, do you honestly believe your brother?” Harold questioned, running a hand over his face as he looked at his daughter and then at Asher. 

“Yes, I do. Dad they haven't changed how they treat him,” Alex said before she was standing up and grabbing Asher's hand pulling him up with her. “I thought we could get through dinner, but if you're going to doubt Asher and blame him for things he has no control over,” 

“Alex, it's alright,” Asher said, pulling his hand away from Alex before he started to sign to her. _'I'll stay. I'll drive my car to yours so you don't have to drive me to school,'_

_'Only if you're sure. I'll meet you at the house,'_ Alex signed back smiling at him, before she was telling their father she was leaving. 

_'I'm sure, go. I'll see you there,'_ Asher smiled signing at her before hugging her and watching as she left without saying anything more to their father.

Alex left Asher with their father and his keys, she was really hoping that Asher knew what he was doing. Asher knew that Alex wasn't always sure about leaving him alone with their father, Harold wasn't always the best father to both of them but he tried. 

Two days later and Asher was getting ready to head back to school. Alex was sitting in the kitchen when he walked in and dropped his bag on the counter. Asher walked over to the fridge pulling open the door, looking in and shutting it again before Alex was tapping him on the shoulder. She knew he hadn't decided on which hearing-aids he was going to wear because he'd set both sets on the counter beside his bag.

_'Eggs on toast,'_ Alex signed motioning to the plate that she'd already set on the counter for him. _'And your keys are where you left them,'_

“I'm nervous about doing this,” Asher said his speech broken as he smiled at his sister before he was picking up his C-I-C hearing-aids and putting them. 

“I know, look if anything happens and you can't deal. Call me, okay?” Alex smiled at Asher after he'd put them in and given her the okay to speak. “I'm serious Ash,”

“I know, and I will. I've been fine until now...just a month off school has been weird because it's not like I went anywhere or have a great story to tell,” Asher rambled as he sat down and started to eat the eggs that Alex had made that morning. “I'll see you after practice...”

“Remember, call me if you need me,” Alex reiterated as she stood up to make another cup of coffee, she planned on doing some more editing and organising shoots. 

“Yes mom,” Asher stuck his tongue out at Alex as he finished off the eggs and grabbed his things. “Sorry,” 

“Just get to school,” Alex shook her head laughing as Alex hugged her quickly before heading out the door and to Beverley Hills High School. 

By the time Asher got to school, he was already thinking about turning around and going home. The one thing stopping him from doing just that was Olivia who was waiting for him. Olivia sat on the steps waiting and watching Asher's car, when he didn't move Olivia made the move and walked over to his car. Asher had written out a text message to Alex, but hadn't sent it so he wasn't paying attention when Olivia tapped on the window. 

“Asher?” Olivia tapped on the window, not knowing if Asher had his hearing-aids in or even turned on. 

Asher jumped slightly before he looked up and realised that Olivia was standing there. “Oh...hey,” Asher smiled before erasing the message and shoving his phone into his pocket. 

“You ready?” Olivia questioned, smiling at him as he grabbed his bag off the front seat before climbing out of the car and shutting the door. 

“I think so,” Asher nodded before the two of them were joined by Jordan and Spencer. Jordan slung his arm around Asher's shoulder. 

“Hey man,” Jordan grinned, Asher rolled his eyes he was really starting to rethink the whole thing. “It'll be fine,” 

“Yeah man, we're here for you too,” Spencer added all three teenagers were ready to support Asher when he made the decision and announcement. 

As the day wore on, Asher sat and talked with Olivia – he may have been purposely trying to avoid the team. It wasn't until JJ raced up to him before practice and shouted something behind him before running off that he realised that someone talked about him. Asher had taken out his C-I-C hearing-aids like his doctor had wanted, at least he'd taken the one out of his right ear which had been the ear that JJ had shouted in. 

“Asher?” Spencer questioned walking over to him, when he saw his eyes darting around the room trying to work out what had just happened. “Asher?”

“Who the hell said something?” Asher muttered looking to Spencer and then at Jordan who was standing on the opposite side of the room snickering with JJ. “Jordan!” Asher grumbled heading towards Jordan and grabbing hold of him and dragging him back over to Spencer.

“Man what the hell did you do?” Spencer questioned, realising that Asher was too frustrated to actually say anything to him. 

“I...uh...” Jordan started to say before the three of them were called in Billy's office. 

“You three in here now,” Billy called as Asher quickly searched his bag for his R-I-T-E hearing-aids so that he could put them in, in the office. 

Jordan looked at his father and then at the rest of the team before his eyes landed guiltily on Spencer and Asher. Asher was still glaring at him as they walked into the office. Once the three teenagers were in Billy closed the door and folded his arms looking at them.

“What just happened?” Billy questioned, his arms still crossed as Asher took out his remaining C-I-C aid and switched for the others. “What just happened?” Billy asked again after seeing that Asher hadn't had been watching him. 

“Ask him,” Asher pointed to Jordan and glared him. 

“I'm sorry man. I didn't think he'd do anything,” Jordan mumbled, Asher blinked he had no idea what Jordan had said. 

“You may want to say that again,” Spencer said he was standing next to Asher, watching his fellow co-captains reactions. 

“Man, I'm sorry. I didn't think JJ would do anything. But it's JJ I should have known better,” Jordan said after a minute, Asher wasn't sure whether he should accept the apology or not. 

“Dude, I had planned on talking about it today...that's why I took it out,” Asher said as he looked at Jordan before he was adjusting his hearing-aid to make it a fraction louder. 

“Do you want me to contact your sister?” Billy questioned as the tension started to rise between the three teenagers, with Spencer being on Asher's side as opposed to Jordan's.

“No, I told her I could do this...” Asher trailed off his phone was still in his pocket and he was still contemplating on messaging her. “Do you think you could...”

Billy nodded to Asher, before opening his office door and stepping out with Spencer and Jordan following behind him. Asher stood back for a few minutes and listened as Billy spoke to the group telling them that Asher wanted to talk to them. Spencer and Jordan looked at one another before Spencer was walking back into Billy's office to get Asher. 

“Man, you don't have to do this you know?” Spencer spoke quietly so it was just between the two of them and Asher was reading his lips. 

“I know. But I think I have to,” Asher said before Spencer nodded and the two of them walked out to the group. 

“Guys, shut it,” Billy said once Spencer and Asher were standing next to him. “Asher has something he'd like to say,” 

“I don't know how to say this...” Asher said taking a deep breath before he took the hearing-aid from his right ear again. “I guess you're wondering why I haven't been at school or practice the past month. The truth is, after the last game I played – I had to have surgery...” Asher trailed off as he looked up and saw Olivia and Alex standing outside the locker room. “The reason being I'm deaf, almost completely deaf in my right ear and mostly deaf in left ear...you can't tell because I usually wear invisible hearing-aids,” Asher trailed off as Billy motioned for Alex to enter the room to Asher.

“Why are you only just telling us now?” JJ questioned, he'd thought about what he'd done and realised that not only was Asher annoyed at Jordan he was annoyed at him. 

“He didn't tell anyone before now because he didn't want to be treated differently. He's been this way for as long as you've all known him,” Alex said as she wrapped an arm around her younger brother's shoulder. “It doesn't change anything. He's still the same Asher,”

“The surgery I had was because the hearing aids that I normally wear, one was shattered and the other was lodged inside my ear. Ear surgery does a number on me,” 


	7. Not a Chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter just a note as to why it hasn't been updated.

I've had to temporarily put this story on hold as I haven't been able to catch up on the second half of season 2 of All American as yet. The reason being my internet for some reason doesn't like the streaming service I use. If you're Australian like me and reading this story, I watch on Stan.

It might be a little while longer before the story is updated, but please let me know if you are liking it so far. The above is the only reason that I haven't written more, I need to watch the show in order to write the characters, I hope that makes sense. 

Once I have a new chapter ready for you all to read, this note will disappear. 

Thanks for reading!


End file.
